


Bop to the Top

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: High School Trauma [1]
Category: High School Musical
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Incest, non-con, rubbing/grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpay finds another use for her brother. Written for the "rubbing/grinding" prompt for kink_bingo 2010. Pre-movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bop to the Top

Sharpay had always used her brother for absolutely everything--er, that is, she trusted her brother for absolutely everything, from designing their musical numbers to helping her pick monologues and dialogues for audition pieces, to designing costumes and sewing on those last few sequins and beads to make her every well-timed shimmy sparkle. She was lucky to have a brother, she told herself occasionally when he whined and tried to back out of work, but then again he was really lucky to have such a unique and talented sister to let him piggyback on her fame, so really he could really be a little more gracious sometimes.

But really, it was great that he helped her with everything, even her quickchanges, and even practicing quickchanges in their home theater's backstage so that she could be extra ready on performance night and not miss a single moment onstage when it really counted.

Which is what they were doing when his hand got tangled in her leotard and she wound up on top of him with his fingers right up against her crotch.

For a moment all they could do was stare at each other. Ryan recovered first. "Uh--uh, jeez! I'm sorry, sis--"

He was pulling his hand back. Instinctively, she tightened her thighs together and growled, "Don't move your hand."

Ryan stared at her, eyes wide. "Uh?"

"Don't. Move." she said.

Because that felt good, his fingers pressing where they were pressing. That felt as good as that standing ovation she'd gotten for her first night as Annie after beating out Mrs. Cumberque's screechy daughter for the part. Except this felt good in a primal way, more like she thought tearing out Cecily Cumberque's throat with her teeth might feel that day she'd heard she had competition for the part.

Ryan's eyes were really, really wide. "Oh--okay..."

Sharpay shifted her weight a little bit and felt Ryan's fingers press up against the patch of her leotard just covering her girl's area. It didn't feel bad at all. In fact, she rather liked the feeling. She pushed against his hand and was rewarded with a tingling rush of sensation.

"Sis, are you okay?" Ryan asked. "I don't really think--"

"You just stay there," she ordered, "and I'll take care of myself, okay?"

Ryan swallowed, and nodded.

Satisfied with his acquiescence, Sharpay closed her eyes and got back to the business at hand. She rubbed her crotch back and forth against his hand, back and forth until she found just the right angle to push at, where the bony part of his fingers seemed to press right against her love button. She knew what that was--she'd had several books on healthy puberty and had plenty of time to explore it in the bathtub--but somehow it felt ten times better grinding it up against her brother's hand over and over again as she bit her lips to keep from squealing in delight.

And then all of a sudden she couldn't stop herself from squealing, and she let her head roll back and shouted for joy, happy brilliant winning everything kind of joy.

Ryan was staring at her when she climbed off him. "Uhh..."

"Go wash your hands," she said.

"Right," he said weakly, and pushed himself to his feet.

"And Ryan," she said.

He turned and looked queryingly at her.

She pushed her hair back from her face and batted her eyelashes at him. "You wouldn't tell anyone about this, would you? Because, I mean, who's really at fault here? Your sweet, innocent, virginal twin sister, or the brother who couldn't resist shoving his hand down her pants?"

He went white. "I wouldn't ever--"

"Of _course_ you wouldn't do anything like tell," she said sweetly. "Because if you did, who do you think they'd believe?"

He couldn't nod fast enough. She smiled and stretched lazily. It was good to have such a useful brother around.


End file.
